The present Invention relates generally to window frames and flanges.
Vinyl Replacement windows for residential and commercial buildings are becoming increasingly popular. Among their many benefits they provide increased comfort, updated looks, and energy efficiency. Installation of these windows, however, if not done properly, can result in severe damage caused by water seepage into the interior walls of the structure. Current installation methods include, but are not limited to the following:
Method A, the exterior siding around the perimeter of the window frame is cut away to expose the nailing fin that holds the window in place. This old window is then removed and a new construction style (nail fin frame) window of the same width and height is installed. A filler board is used to replace the cut away siding and 1xc3x974 trim boards are typically installed to hide this cut away area. (Prior art FIG. 2).
Method B, leaving the old aluminum window""s main frame in place, the new window is sized to fit inside of the old frame and is sealed in place with caulking between the old frame and a flush fin on the new window. (Prior art FIG. 3).
Method C, after complete removal of the old aluminum window, the new window is sized to fit inside of the sheetrock and framing and is sealed in place with caulking between the exterior siding and a flush fin on the new window. (Prior art FIG. 4).
The preceding methods as well as most others, rely on caulking as a primary seal to prevent water from seeping into the structure. Deterioration of the caulking, cracks in the adjacent siding, improper caulking application and other factors can lead to failure of this seal and water seepage into the walls of the structure.
The present invention is designed to provide a xe2x80x9cnew constructionxe2x80x9d type of window flashing, eliminate the need for caulking as a primary seal and prepare the opening for installation of a replacement window.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing the most typical new construction installation of a conventional aluminum window frame 10 attached to a wall 11. Wall 11 includes on its interior, a drywall 12 and a casing 13. A jam liner 14 is attached to the perimeter of the window opening. Sidings 15 are attached in front of a subsiding 16, which is attached to wall framing 17. Window frame 10 includes a vertical nailing flange 18 between siding 15 and subsiding 16, and a horizontal member 19 extending forwardly from the lower edge of nailing flange 18. Similar items at the lower part of the window are indicated by the symbol (xe2x80x2) next to the number. Dimension D1 is the distance between the lower horizontal edge of siding 15 directly above horizontal member 19 and the upper horizontal edge of siding 15xe2x80x2 directly below horizontal member 19xe2x80x2. Dimension D2 is the overall height of window frame 10 from the upper edge of nailing flange 18 to the lower edge of nailing flange 18xe2x80x2. Because siding 15 and 15xe2x80x2 overlap nailing flange 18 and 18xe2x80x2, dimension D1 is always smaller than dimension D2. It is this overlapping of siding 15 on nailing flange 18 and 18xe2x80x2 that makes this xe2x80x9cnew constructionxe2x80x9d type of installation waterproof. Rain water, as indicated by the dashed arrow, hitting horizontal member 19 can seep under siding 15, but is prevented by nailing flange 18 from entering wall 11.
FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing a replacement window frame 20 installed into wall 11. The original aluminum window frame has been removed by cutting away part of siding 15 and exposing the windows nailing flange. Window frame 20 has a nailing flange 21 extending vertically from its upper and lower horizontal edges for the purpose of attaching window frame 20 to wall 11 against subsiding 16. A filler board 22 is cut to size and installed over nailing flange 21 to replace siding 15 that was removed previously. Trim board 23 is installed over filler board 22 and siding 15 to hide any uneven cuts or gaps. Caulking 24 is applied to a joint between trim board 23 and siding 15 to prevent water entry.
However, caulking 24 is sometimes improperly applied or fails because of movement between trim board 23 and siding 15. Also, by cutting away siding 15 to facilitate the removal of the original window frame 10 and the installation of the replacement window frame 20, siding 15 is not able to overlap nailing flange 21 and form a xe2x80x9cnew constructionxe2x80x9d type of seal. These conditions will result in a path for rainwater to seep into the interior of the structure as indicated by the dashed arrow.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing a replacement window frame 30 installed into wall 11 over aluminum window frame 10. Window frame 30 has been sized to fit within the interior dimensions of window frame 10. A flush fin 31 extends vertically from the outer edge of window frame 30 to cover the exterior of window frame 10. Caulking 32 is applied to a joint between flush fin 31 and aluminum window frame 10 to prevent water entry.
However, caulking 32 is sometimes improperly applied or fails because of movement between flush fin 31 and window frame 10. These conditions will result in a path for rainwater to seep into the interior of the structure as indicated by the dashed arrow.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view showing another common replacement method. With this method the original aluminum window frame has been collapsed and removed leaving the siding 15 intact. Window frame 30 is sized to fit between upper jam liner 14 and lower jam liner 14xe2x80x2. Caulking 32 is applied to a joint between flush fin 31 and siding 15 to prevent water entry.
Again, caulking 32 is sometimes improperly applied or fails because of movement between flush fin 31 and siding 15. These conditions will result in a path for rainwater to seep into the interior of the structure as indicated by the dashed arrow. FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing a replacement window frame 40 installed into wall 11 using a waterproof window flange 41 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,293). Frame 40 is a xe2x80x9cblockxe2x80x9d style frame, indicating that it has no vertical nailing flange as with frame 20, or vertical flush fin as with frame 30. Flange 41 consists of a vertical member 42, a horizontal member 43, a channel 44 for receiving a right angle comer key for aligning adjoining flanges, and a borehole 45 to receive a screw for securing adjoining flanges together. In the detailed description (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,293) of flange 41 it is indicated that in its preferred embodiment flange 41 can be cut to any desired length, usually with angled ends for forming a rectangular frame. Each corner of the rectangular frame receives a comer key in channel 44 and a screw in bore hole 45 to hold the rectangular frame together. Further description indicates that this frame is then installed around the window opening without cutting siding 15. Member 42 is installed between siding 15 and subsiding 16 with the top surface of member 43 against the bottom of siding 15. The overlapping of siding 15 on member 42 is what gives flange 41 its waterproof ness. The problem with flange 41 is that in its preferred embodiment as an assembled rectangular frame, it is not possible to install this frame behind siding 15 without cutting away siding 15. Dimension D1 (the distance between the lower horizontal edge of siding 15 directly above horizontal member 43 and the upper horizontal edge of siding 15xe2x80x2 directly below horizontal member 43xe2x80x2) is always smaller than Dimension D2 (the overall height of the assembled rectangular frame from the upper edge of member 42 to the lower edge of member 42xe2x80x2). Cutting away siding 15 to allow for installation of the assembled frame would result in a potential water seepage problem similar to that of FIG. 2.
The Replacement Window Installation and Flashing System consists mainly of an Interior Jam Liner and an Exterior Cap. The Interior Jam Liner is of an elongated extruded shape. It is designed for installation around the perimeter of a window opening that has been prepared by collapsing and removing the original window frame. After being cut to the desired length the Interior Jam Liner is installed on all 4 sides of the window opening so that a vertical member on the Interior Jam Liner is positioned in the area that was previously occupied by the original windows nailing fin. An opposed vertical member at the back of the Interior Jam Liner now forms a stop with which to set a new replacement window against. After the new replacement window is positioned against this stop and fastened into place, the Exterior Cap (also an elongated extruded shape) is cut to length, assembled as a rectangle, and mated with the Interior Jam Liner by a male-female self-securing connection. The original xe2x80x9cnew constructionxe2x80x9d type of seal is retained and rainwater is channeled away by the Interior Jam Liner.